The invention concerns a multi-layer film element comprising at least one flexible dielectric layer and one or more electrically conductive layers each comprising an electrically conductive material and a process for the production of such a film element.
DE 196 01 358 C2 discloses for example a security document in which a chip is introduced into the paper material of a bank note, the chip having an antenna. For reasons of mechanical stability in that case the chip is laminated onto a carrier which can be a metal foil.
Furthermore EP 1 179 811 A1 describes fixing a security element on the paper carrier of a bank note by means of an adhesive layer, the security element having a substrate layer and a metal layer. In that case the metal layer forms a loop-shaped antenna connected to an integrated circuit. Data stored in the integrated circuit can then be read out by means of that arrangement.